Honeybee
by Rangerapprentice
Summary: Finally uploaded something! Songfic off of the song 'Honeybee' by Steam Powered Giraffe. Tala reminisces on a lost dream with a new friend. Please read and review.


Lying amongst the field of yellow flowers, my hat flipped off my head and my key lanyard hanging out of my pocket, I thought again: How did I lose her?

I'm not the typical person. I'm a really smart person- something that tends to get you few friends in school. Why think when there are computers? Everyone says. But if people didn't think, we wouldn't have computers. I also enjoy dreaming, but a lot of people write me off for that too.

Why dream when they probably won't come true at all?

I sighed and my left hand drifted down to where my lanyard was, gently tugging it and feeling the picture attached move in my pocket. I pulled it out and reminisced on the smiling faces looking back- one mine, the other the beautiful girl I'd managed to lose.

She really didn't have to look my way; like I said, I'm not an average teen and not one just any girl would like. Her eyes, a beautiful blue, still haunt me to this day; yet she did. She looked my way and saw the beauty I was made of, and let me lift my head and show my talents.

My name was a different one- not your typical name by any standards being Tala, which is really more of a girl's name, yet she said it and just ignited a passion I didn't know I had. My imagination ran wild... And it screwed me over. Yet she did; she said my name, and made nicknames and pet names and everything.

I let my hand flop back down with the picture, the paper drifting loosely away from my hand, and closed my eyes, wanting to create a lucid dream for myself and escape reality. Most people don't know, but there's a way to control your dreams- you make your body think it's asleep and you'll fall into a dream state, but your mind will be awake. You can then control your dreams. These dreams are called lucid dreams, and I've learned master them.

When my eyes opened, and I sat up, I discovered for once it hadn't worked. I let myself nestle back into the flowers, honeybees buzzing around-

Honeybees. No.

I'm allergic to honeybees.

Dangerously allergic...

I froze when something started crawling on my hand. But then I rethought it and slowly lifted my hand, seeing the little fuzzy bug crawling on me. The stinger scared me, but it soon flew off with the rest and again I was all alone.

I just wanted to be erased from the world now; all I ever got was pain, and now was no exception. I didn't want to spend my whole life alone, and I'd been waiting for one person my whole life- and then I think I might have found them, and I was going to be alright, and they up and leave me in the worst way possible.

A single honeybee returned to me and landed on my chest, and I smiled. "Set me free... My honeybee."

I'd told her that I wanted to be free above all else. I guess he took that wrong, and thought it meant I don't even want a girlfriend or something. So what does she do? She takes advantage of me and my tendency to wait to make an accusation.

I looked down at the honeybee sitting on my chest still. "She didn't have to smile at me... That grin was the sweetest I'd ever seen. But she did. Why did she, my honeybee? Why did she have to offer her hand so I would kiss it, so I was at her command?"

It just buzzed its wings and took off.

Again I thought about my spot in the world- where I was, and how I could probably be erased whole from the world and no one would know. I didn't want to spend my life alone, and I'd spent my whole life waiting for someone to spend the rest of it with.

Yet I try and let someone in, give them my secrets and wishes and dreams, and they turn around, make that trust into a knife, and stab me with it right in the heart! I guess that's my price to pay for being such a person as I am- I guess I don't get to be loved by a person who will accept every part of me.

"Please... Set me free... My honeybee." A small group flew over me, buzzing all around, but ignored me as I stood and waved.

"Hello, goodbye, it was nice knowing you. How I ever ended up without you, that I'll probably never know, honestly. I've really let myself go over this." I turned and walked through the field of yellow, the flowers brushing against my legs.

"Hello, and goodbye. I'm rather crazy, you know. I never thought I was crazy before now. But what do I know? I let myself go over a person."

I left the field, picking one flower that had black stripes all over it and gently digging down to the roots. "My honeybee... Please, come with me and spend what's left of my life with me."

I lifted the beautiful being in my hands, smelling the scent, and walked towards home, knowing Spencer would put this in a vase, and Ian would comment on how cool the stripes were, and Bryan would ask to burn it. Then Kai would smell it and punch Bryan perfectly in the gut so he wouldn't dare touch my flower.

My honeybees, crazy as ever. Yet I wouldn't give it up for the world, because with them I'll never be alone.


End file.
